


《Plugin Love》番外《夺宠》3/4

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	《Plugin Love》番外《夺宠》3/4

他们太靠近了，以至于呼吸的空气慢慢不一样也没有察觉到，因为在同一个屋檐下，所以忽视掉的距离，只有心分开了才知道，空气里没有对方，是多么可怕的空虚。

捧着singto的脸，krist的手指还有些冷，singto微笑着顶着他的额头，慢慢的盖住他的手背，抓住了有些冷的手指，握在手掌里让他们温暖起来，这么细微的动作其实常常都有，只是他今天久违的感受到， 他觉得很幸福。

“singto，如果你不在，我不知道怎么办…”

嘴唇相接的瞬间，不出意外的是个温柔缠绵的吻，伴随着炉火燃烧的噼啪，安安静静的贪恋着彼此口中的温度，每一寸都唤起悸动的记忆。

越来越激烈的吻，krist压抑许久的情绪就要失控，singto拉过krist坐在盘坐的腿上，手掌已经伸向krist的大腿根，顺势钻进他的袍子里，滑向krist的腿间，却意外的触碰到已经变得火热的性器，有些惊讶的离开嘴唇，“你！…又这样跑出房门…不像话…”，惊讶他又没好好穿裤子就跑来了。

“…我急...”，krist咬着下唇有些委屈，现在问这个重要吗？谁还管得了这个！

翻身张开双腿跨上singto的腰间，也不管身下的东西是不是随着姿势暴露在singto的眼前，满眼情欲的微醺，又覆上singto湿润的嘴唇吸住不放，手伸向singto的上衣下摆，钻入衣服环上了singto的背脊，还不是singto这个家伙的问题，现在才知道自己没穿裤子，注意力都给猫了。

“…kit...我们回你房间吧...Ona在这里...”，singto有些招架不住krist的热情，感觉他高涨的欲望磨蹭着，不拦着，马上要把自己吃掉了…

还不行，要克制。

“…哥~不要...就在这吧~我急...”，krist正在兴头上，身下已经这样了，怎么能现在喊停！

“…kit听话…我有东西给你…” singto知道krist心急了，只有这种时候，krist才会用这种叫了能让自己招架不了的称呼叫他。

但是，东西好不容易买来了，就要用啊！现在不用，之后怎么劝krist都是不肯的。

Singto忍耐着，不管他嘟囔着抱怨，把情欲上扬染得脖子都开始泛红的krist衣服拉好用袍子包住，确定Ona还蜷缩在壁炉旁已经睡着，轻轻关上门，顶着寒风拉着krist快速跑过长廊回到房间。

真TM能折腾人！

干净利落的打开，又顺势将门锁上，撩开厚厚的床幔，先把衣冠不整的krist先塞回床上，顺手拿来壁炉旁一直温暖着的一杯热水放在床头，拿出尾巴的金属一端泡在热水里。

“sing那是什么...你拿来干什么...” ，从寒风中跑过，krist稍微清醒了一些，对singto的这些动作有些好奇。

但是他管不了这么多了，肿胀的下身又慢慢硬起来了，只想赶快在singto身上发泄。

singto摸索着爬上床，掀开被子，搓搓手，抚摸着床上人儿，顺着大腿摸索着，用手包裹着krist身下的硬物，让它重新硬挺起来。

目光停留在krist的表情上，好久没有这么认真的看他的kit，虽然脸上的棱角已经是个成熟的男人，但是在床上反应还是那么可爱，在他的抚摸下，krist的脖子和脸慢慢变得绯红，柔软的喘息着，这是他最喜欢看的，最美的颜色，别人看不到的表情。

如往常一样俯身舔着krist的脖子和耳垂，全身的性感带都是他最熟悉的，刚开始回来的那几年，singto几乎每天都缠着要抱他，当然，也会有krist兴致来了要反扑的时候。

那段时间krist完全不理会他人说什么，强行将他留下，只有singto一直很冷静，还说要在城里置业，不想住在宫里给他添麻烦，krist不答应，已经熬了三年，人已经回来了，还要忍受分离？

直到皇庭内外议论纷纷，singto也私下被内务府和国王王后召见。他们的感情并不透明，皇庭不想让事情变得复杂，更不想感情问题受到外界议论，几番讨论得出最好的结果，就是singto留下，并且和之前一样参与政事，只是不能再起非议。

那几个月他们很低调，很收敛，在外面不敢牵手，不敢多说话，直到off家族传出绯闻，压过这件事，坊间才转移了注意力，慢慢淡忘了。

Krist的呼吸慢慢变得急促起来，腰慢慢不自觉的在singto手上耸动起来，差不多了，singto用手压着，直到让krist发泄出来，津液积攒的有点多，这段时间他没有自己做吗？   
“kit…你还好吗…”singto慢慢将还在喘息的krist翻过身趴着，和平常一下用手抚摸着有些紧张的肌肉，手指熟练地将湿滑的津液抹在穴口，揉开他粉嫩的小穴，慢慢滑入一指，两指。

“…嗯…轻点…”krist皱眉，前端刚发泄完还有些高潮后的酥麻，全身要融化的感觉还没完全褪去，慵懒的趴在床上，享受singto接下来的抚弄，十几天了，有些忘记那种感觉了，后穴有些不适应，手指进入后在内壁慢慢滑动着，有些酥麻和胀痛一阵阵蔓延上来，他感觉singto的另一只手慢慢滑向腰后，拇指压着尾椎的一点，慢慢滑动，安抚着身体下意识紧绷防备的反应，他知道很快就会舒服起来的，还是忍耐着发出一些呻吟。

Krist似乎没有察觉singto的动作，只是闭着眼，身体慢慢处于接受的状态，已经放松的享受了。

Singto悄悄拿过桌上的金属尾巴，将金属头含在嘴里确定和体温差不多温热后，缓缓抽出满是津液的手指，顶在入口，润滑着将金属头一端慢慢推入。

“哦咦！”身体突然被滑入的坚硬物体，下意识的收缩着，和往常进入的硬度不一样，较小的前端慢慢撑大穴口，顺着扩张的后端，一下撑开穴口又瞬间被内壁包裹住，牢牢地卡在里面，那种奇怪的排斥和酥麻，让krist的腰一下软了下来。

“sing！那是什么？！”Krist忍着后穴传来的酥麻，支起身子，回头看见臀部搭着的那条兔毛尾巴，一瞬间脑子就炸了，刚刚的感觉，难道是那个鸽子蛋大小的金属头进入了他的体内吗？

“singto！！！”krist咬着下唇，忍着异样的酥麻问着，singto不说话，看着身后的尾巴，脸上带着兴奋，用拇指轻轻拨弄着穴口的金属尾部，一阵阵酥麻的感觉在krist体内搅动。

“啊！疼！别动！！”krist不禁的叫出声，这种奇怪的感觉，让他头有些发昏。

该死的！为什么好舒服，刚刚射过的前段又开始有反应了。

“嗯...！sing！别动了...痛啊…”，这种酥麻的感觉，随着内壁的收缩，一波接着一波的袭来，krist有些不知所措的要被这种快感征服了。

“…痛吗？不会痛的，慢慢的感受它...”，singto含住krist的耳垂，睁着眼睛认真的观察着krist忍耐的表情，，krist慢慢弓起的腰和脚尖，极度的在忍耐这种异样又刺激的感觉，挣扎着身体有泛红了。

他也好久没有发泄了，可是krist忍耐的表情太色情，太难得，他想多看一会，手指不停的拨弄着尾巴的底端，戏弄的抽出，又让它被小穴吸走。

singto抚摸的手没有停下来，krist的上身已经支撑不住了，俯下身子，高高翘起的臀部，小穴拼命的不断收缩着，扩张着，想要将里面的异物吐出，金属头却随着收缩不断刺激着内壁，又丝毫不动摇的卡在里面，不断刺激湿润了后穴，让krist被折磨，又得不到满足。

“…哥...好难受...不要了...”，krist觉得自己越来越奇怪了，singto在他脖子间徘徊亲吻着，完全不理会他下身的饥渴难耐，krist只能用臀不断地磨蹭singto腿间的火热。

可singto就是不理他，徘徊着却迟迟不进入。

“kit，这样不舒服吗...嗯？…”singto也是听人说，这个东西能给女性的后穴来快感，会让男女性事更刺激，就让off给他弄来了。

krist的反应也很受用，只是插入，后穴的收缩就已经变得湿润起来，他也在忍耐着，压住了krist伸过来要抚摸他性器的手，想让kit宝贝再享受一会。

krist转过身，气得眼眶都红了，他已经被撩拨得够着急了，singto却还在玩，他平时很少用嘴帮singto，只有想在上面的时候会学着singto的样子这样。

但singto总是在能抓住他的软肋，让krist先软下来，每次都掌握主动，先进入，占据先机。

这么多年，krist也吃这一套。

krist突然俯身在他的腿间，singto被突如其来的温润口腔包裹着倒吸一口气，“…kit...怎么了...不要这样！”，淫靡的声音在床幔里响起，krist红着的眼眶抬起眼睛看着他，舌尖从底部慢慢滑到顶端，对singto来说太刺激了，有些兴奋心里却直打鼓。

难道krist现在还有精力反攻吗？

Krist口腔包裹着，不断刺激着singto的顶端，本来性器就已经长时间坚挺着，忍耐着，准备进入的singto，很快败下阵来，多日压抑的欲望全数射在了krist嘴里。

看来还是要多做，不然偶尔来一次这样的，真的忍不住。

Krist的表情开始变得有些慵懒，眼神有些失焦，krist慢慢将嘴里的津液吐出在singto的胯间，吐出的津液滑落在嘴角，擦擦嘴角，直挺挺的看着singto。

事情的发展开始有些失控了，singto突然有些害怕，不会是打开了什么奇怪的开关吧，仿佛眼前这个krist已经猫化，迷蒙着眼睛贪婪地看着眼前的猎物。

“…嗯!”不知道是不是krist后穴插着的部分还在继续收缩，不断刺激着前端，krist觉得自己变得好奇怪，身体不自觉的轻轻颤抖，扶着singto支起的腿，几乎撑不住自己的腰。

krist舔着嘴角的津液，俯下身覆上singto的唇，唇间混合着两人的气味，互相吸引，互相诱惑，亲吻着，singto沉醉着这种讨好，微微睁眼krist却直直的看着他，仿佛在观察他的反应。

Krist压在上面，合着singto刚刚射出的精液，两具身体黏在一起不断磨蹭着，混合着身体之间的精液，散发出更多荷尔蒙的气味，交缠的舌头，伴随上身的律动，开始用身下的硬物摩擦singto的后穴。

Krist顶开singto胯间，架空singto的双腿，双手拉下singto的臀部让他靠近自己的硬物，扶着胯下的火热前端不断的上下磨蹭着singto后穴，滑动着的硬物一下下的要强行撞开身下的小穴。

“…kit…等等…”singto知道，krist这几年愿意几乎都在下面，纯粹是出于他的爱和尊重，并不是没有能力。krist享受被爱的感觉，今天却没办法违抗雄性的觉醒。

随着krist每一次挺腰收紧臀部，后穴里的东西也跟着收紧一下，双重刺激让krist有些失控，下身扶着前端迫不及待地想进入，不自觉的顶着singto的小穴，一寸寸的推入，前段滑腻的刺激，和后穴的一阵阵的酥麻，让krist闭上眼有些涣散的眼神，全身微微痉挛的颤抖着。

Singto在身下忍耐着，荷尔蒙的在床幔内充斥着，他也被身下的酥麻冲昏了头，只能放松自己，让krist进来的时候，前端感觉不这么痛，krist硬物的一头已经完全没入singto的身体，再努力一点就要被进入了。

“…嗯！sing…嗯！…我…不行了…嗯！”，krist用尽力气冲撞着前端，难以忍受着前后的双重折磨，只能强撑着，顺着高潮缴械了，最后射在singto的身上，慢慢翻身躺下。

他太累了，脑子已经停止运转了。

“…kit？”singto感觉劫后余生，krist似乎这样丢下他慢慢睡过去了。

singto看着呼吸逐渐平稳的krist，那个万恶之源的尾巴还留在krist体内，伸手要拔出来，突然的刺激让krist躲开了。

就这样放着没事吗？尾巴看起来牢牢地吸在了身后，后穴的湿润染湿了尾端的兔毛，极其淫靡，singto心里虽然很想顺势要了他，但是krist已经沉沉睡去。

krist看来真的累坏了，singto慢慢躺下，面对着眼前的人，脸上还泛着不自然的绯红，满足的微笑在他鼻尖落下轻轻一吻，krist微微睁眼，伸手环过singto的腰，往他怀里蹭了蹭。

让他睡吧，反正人在他怀里，早上起来也跑不掉了，只等他养好精神再好好品尝。  
收紧怀抱，轻轻佛摸着krist光滑微汗的背，今晚他是我的爱“猫”，就一晚也好。

-TBC-  
（冒着被抓起来关小黑屋的风险，还是为大家原汁原味的呈现了这一场play的车，数度掩面自己写了个啥羞耻play的up表示在脑子里演一遍，贼带劲！！！喜欢请用小心心砸我！！！）


End file.
